Post-consumer processing of recycled PET to manufacture a variety of useful consumer products such as flower pots and fence posts is well-known. Typically, the recycling process utilizes used PET containers, such as discarded carbonated beverage containers, which are collected, sorted, washed, and separated from contaminants to yield a relatively clean source of RPET. Additionally, the manufacture of imperfect and damaged molded PET products, particularly the blow molded bottles for use in containing consumer goods, results in a considerable amount of PET waste which the manufacturers of such products would like to reuse. The RPET produced by conventional recycling processes is generally in ground or flake form, which is thereafter melt processed or further pelletized by the end user.
RPET is always subjected to a grinding operation in order to make the material easier to handle and process. Conventional grinding equipment reduces the RPET to about ⅜ inch particles or flakes. The grinding is conducted in a manner to insure that a consistent flake size will be produced, by employing a grate or screen through which the ground material must pass upon exiting the grinder. Although conventional RPET flakes melt processing and pelletizing equipment is designed to handle ⅜ inch flakes, some RPET materials having sizes as large as ½ inch and as small as ¼ inch are also commercially produced. The bulk density of ⅜ inch flake RPET generally ranges from about 22 to about 35 pounds per cubic foot.
Similarly, RPET and PET pellets are generally formed to a standard, uniform size of about 0.12 inch in diameter. The bulk density of such pellets generally ranges from about 50 to about 58 pounds per cubic foot. Typically, PET and RPET melt processing equipment is designed to accept pellets having the above-mentioned dimensions and physical characteristics.
The critical aspect for achieving consistently high quality end products utilizing RPET is comprehensive decontamination of the RPET flakes or pellets. Significant decontamination occurs during the washing and sorting of PET scrap. The incoming PET bottles and containers are comminuted to form PET fragments and to remove loose labels, dirt, and other adhered foreign particles. Thereafter, the mixture is air classified and the remaining fragments are washed in a hot detergent solution to remove additional label fragments and adhesives from the PET fragments. The washed PET fragments are then rinsed and placed in a series of flotation baths where heavier and lighter weight foreign particles are removed. The remaining PET fragments are then dried and sold as RPET flakes. Thus, label and basecup glues, polyolefins, PVC, paper, glass, and metals, all of which adversely affect the quality and performance of the finished product, are removed from the RPET.
Of recent concern are the toxic contaminants which may be introduced into a typical RPET processing stream. Examples of such contaminants include pesticides, solvents, herbicides, and chlorinated hydrocarbons which could contaminate the RPET through incidental, inadvertent contact during processing or transporting same, or by the recycling of PET bottles and containers which were used by consumers to hold toxic substances for some extended period of time.
D. W. Hayward, “Employing RPET in Your Process,” SPE RETEC, Nov. 4, 1994 reports that “clean” RPET flakes can still contain residual contaminants in concentrations as high as 4%, and there is a possibility that such contaminants would include toxic contaminants. These sources of contamination are appropriately of great concern to those who desire to incorporate RPET into new containers for food-contact use.
With regard to the possibility that toxic contaminants could be contained in RPET designed for food-contact use, the U.S. FDA has set protocols for the levels of such contaminants in these applications, and has established surrogate and concentration limits to establish the effectiveness of washing and subsequent decontamination processes. The U.S. FDA protocols require that the RPET be introduced to the selected contaminant for as long as two weeks, to allow the contaminants to diffuse into the polymer matrix of a bottle or container sidewall which will be subsequently recycled via any proposed recycling methodology. Accordingly, an effective decontamination method will to some extent require that the contaminant be driven back out of the RPET flakes produced from the bottle or container sidewalls, in order to meet the required contaminant concentration limit.
It would be desirable to develop a process for decontaminating RPET to produce “clean” RPET, wherein the clean RPET would exhibit a residual contaminant level which would make it acceptable for manufacturing new food-grade PET bottles and containers.